Le fantôme de l'Eriska
by Carbo Queen
Summary: Remus Lupin mène l'enquête ! Mais un meurtre vieux de plus de trois siècles, ça ne se résout pas comme par magie...


**Note de l'auteur :** A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la merveilleuse Maya Holmes, une collection de fics de différents fandoms a été créée, avec pour point commun de se dérouler dans l'hôtel Eriska, un beau manoir sur une île écossaise. Cette fic peut se lire indépendamment des autres, mais vous y croiserez sûrement, au détour d'un couloir de l'hôtel ou d'une chambre, les personnages d'autres histoires venus eux aussi profiter d'un séjour sur l'île Eriska !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

...

* * *

...

« Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur l'île d'Eriska. »

La voix du jeune réceptionniste était posée et professionnelle. Pourtant, d'une manière que Rémus Lupin n'aurait pas su expliquer, elle sonnait faux. Comme s'il s'était exprimé dans une seconde langue apprise avec soin mais tardivement plutôt que dans sa langue maternelle.

« Bonjour, heu… » Les yeux de Rémus louchèrent vers le badge dont l'inscription avait été sauvagement barrée et remplacée par un nouveau prénom griffonné à la main. « Eggsy ? » Eggsy confirma d'un sourire ravi. « Pourriez-vous me renseigner ?

\- Hé mec, j'suis là pour ça ! » annonça le jeune homme d'une voix qui avait perdu tout son verni social. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il en prit conscience. « Oh, merde, j'ai encore dit "mec" ! Winters arrête pas de m'demander de surveiller mon langage devant les clients. S'vous plait, lui dites pas. Et putain, lui dites pas non plus que j'ai dit merde !

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, promit Rémus pour mettre fin à la panique grandissante d'Eggsy. Et je ne suis pas un client. Je suis l'acousticien. On m'a appelé pour rechercher l'origine des bruits dans la toiture. »

Eggsy se détendit immédiatement.

« Oh, j'pense que ça va alors. J'me disais bien que vous aviez pas l'air aussi bourge que nos clients ! Le prenez pas mal, mais vous avez pas trop le style. »

Rémus baissa les yeux sur son vieux pull raccommodé et son jean dégoté dans une friperie. Déjà que ses robes de sorcier ne payaient pas de mine, il n'avait vraiment pas pu se permettre d'investir beaucoup dans sa tenue moldue. Il regarda le luxueux hall de l'hôtel, avec ses fauteuils en cuir, ses tapis moelleux et ses compositions florales sophistiquées. Non, il n'avait définitivement pas le style.

...

* * *

...

Remus poussa la porte de la chambre qu'Eggsy lui avait indiquée avec enthousiasme et moult grossièretés et y laissa tomber sa malle. La pièce était petite mais charmante. Nettement au-dessus de ses standards habituels, ce qui n'était pas très difficile. Il sortit de sa poche la clé de l'escalier technique permettant d'accéder aux combles. Le gardien de la propriété, un certain Logan, lui avait montré le chemin et tendu les clés quasiment sans un mot. Pas vraiment un grand bavard. Avec son air mystérieux, sa musculature développée et sa pilosité proprement démentielle – Rémus n'avait jamais vu une chevelure pareille -, l'idée l'avait traversé que Logan aurait fait un bien meilleur loup-garou que lui-même. Il soupira en croisant son regard cerné dans le miroir : il n'était vraiment bon à rien. Même pas capable d'incarner correctement un loup-garou.

Qu'importe, il n'était pas là pour pleurer sur son sort. Il avait un travail à faire, et après il pourrait rentrer à Londres et enfin se débarrasser de ce stupide déguisement de moldu. Il se sentait comme un étranger parmi les moldus.

Il se sentait comme un étranger parmi les sorciers aussi, à la réflexion.

Rémus sortit de sa malle un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et s'installa pour attendre la nuit – c'est là que ses recherches auraient le plus de chance de porter leurs fruits.

La lecture du journal ne lui apporta que peu de réconfort. Les incidents se multipliaient dans la communauté magique. Cette année, il y avait eu ce scandale à Poudlard avec la Chambre des Secrets. Des élèves avaient été attaqués. Dumbledore avait provisoirement été écarté de la direction de l'école. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon. Mais ça ne me regarde pas, se dit Rémus. Après tout, il avait essayé. Il avait voulu s'investir dans sa communauté, il avait combattu auprès de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il avait perdu tous ses amis dans cette guerre. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour de nouvelles lois de régulation sur les loups-garous ? Que la communauté magique se débrouille toute seule. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Bien décidé à ne pas se tracasser pour une communauté à laquelle il n'appartenait qu'à moitié, Rémus passa à la rubrique du sport.

...

* * *

...

« Dingedingeding ! Debout, il est minuit ! » chantonna la vieille montre ensorcelée à son poignet. Réveillé en sursaut, Rémus ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était. Ah oui, l'hôtel. Il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil, la Gazette sur les genoux. Argh, il avait la nuque aussi raide qu'une branche de poirier magique.

« Dongedongedong ! Debout, il est mi-cuit ! continua joyeusement la montre. Boudiou, il est cuicui ! »

Rémus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sortilège de mutisme à la montre détraquée qui se tut enfin dans un gargouillis. Elle marchait de moins en moins bien, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de la remplacer. Heureusement elle indiquait encore la bonne heure. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Il frissonna en voyant la Lune apparaître à l'horizon. Loin des lumières de la ville, elle semblait encore plus grosse et brillante.

Silencieusement, Rémus quitta sa chambre pour gagner les combles. La clé lui fut finalement inutile : la porte était déjà ouverte. Quelqu'un était-il monté avant lui ?

En haut de l'escalier, il alluma sa baguette et regarda autour de lui. Le lieu servait visiblement d'entrepôt pour tout ce dont l'hôtel n'avait plus besoin mais qu'on n'avait pas voulu jeter « au cas où ça puisse resservir ». Des fauteuils qui avaient dû être à la mode chez les moldus dans les années 70 côtoyaient des chaises à trois pieds, des téléviseurs éventrés et des piles et des piles de cartons. Dans l'obscurité que peinait à percer la lumière de sa baguette, les vieux meubles dessinaient des formes inquiétantes. Il crut percevoir un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il se retourna et sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'il découvrit un visage qui le fixait dans l'obscurité. Il leva sa baguette et soupira : ce n'était qu'un vieux tableau jauni appuyé contre un mur. La femme du portrait avait un joli visage mais louchait de manière prononcée. « Modesty Highheart, 1622-1698. Guérit l'île d'Eriska de la fièvre du moustique. » indiquait une plaque sur le cadre. Juste à côté, une aquarelle aux tons verdâtres dépeignait avec un talent discutable un lever de soleil sur l'île et cachait en partie une grande photographie de groupe en noire et blanc du personnel du manoir, encore reconnaissable malgré le verre brisé. Rémus abandonna sa contemplation de ces œuvres oubliées et reprit ses recherches. Il quitta la galerie principale pour tourner dans l'aile est, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans l'obscurité des combles.

Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi avait-il accepté ce job, déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il n'avait plus une noise en poche. Mais plus jamais on ne le reprendrait à bosser pour Mondingus Fletcher, même pour tous les gallions du monde !

Il se sentait légèrement ridicule à marcher ainsi à pas de loup dans le noir. Après tout, il était expert en défense contre la magie noire, et il avait affronté bien pire qu'un vieux grenier obscur lorsqu'il combattait avec l'Ordre ! Il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur du noir. Surtout que s'il y avait une créature monstrueuse sous ce toit, c'était probablement lui-même. Rémus redressa les épaules.

Et poussa un couinement quand un grincement se fit entendre. Oh, c'était juste une lame de parquet qui avait craqué sous son poids. A moins que… Oui, le son se reproduisit un peu plus loin, suivi d'un frottement, comme si on traînait un objet lourd. Il se dirigea prudemment vers la source du bruit. Là, derrière cette armoire de guingois, il lui semblait distinguer un mouvement.

« Bonsoir ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Une silhouette se dessina, à peine visible. Seulement une tache un peu plus sombre dans la nuit.

« Ça aurait pu être un bon soir, si seulement vous n'étiez pas venu me déranger ! » bougonna une voix masculine.

Rémus s'avança et sa baguette éclaira l'apparition. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était petit mais costaud. Avec sa chevelure rousse et son kilt au tartan local, il aurait eu parfaitement sa place dans une illustration de l' _Histoire de la magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac, chapitre « Moyen-Âge écossais ». Même si le bandage qui entourait son crâne et semblait suinter par endroit un inquiétant liquide sombre rendait son apparence passablement effrayante. Mais ce qu'on remarquait en premier chez lui, avant la tenue pittoresque et le bandage sanguinolent, c'était le fait qu'il était transparent. Et qu'il flottait à vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? aboya le fantôme. Ne restez pas planté là, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! »

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre à faire ? » s'étonna Rémus malgré lui. Après tout, c'était un fantôme. Il avait, _a priori_ , toute l'éternité devant lui.

« Oh, alors sous prétexte que je suis mort je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie ? »

Rémus ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais devant le regard courroucé du fantôme, il préféra entrer dans le vif du sujet. « Je suis venu vous proposer un marché.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Mais je ne vous ai encore rien dit !

\- Vous êtes un foutu démarcheur à domicile, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Rémus. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous vende ? Vous êtes mort !

\- Vous ressemblez à un foutu démarcheur à domicile. »

Rémus s'efforça de rester calme. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« Monsieur, les clients de cet hôtel se plaignent régulièrement des bruits occasionnés par votre présence.

\- Et alors ? C'est leur problème, pas le mien !

\- Je suis venu vous proposer de hanter un autre château écossais. Vous gagneriez au change : c'est un endroit beaucoup plus grand, avec toutes les commodités que peut souhaiter un fantôme : une grande crypte, des concerts d'un orchestre de scies, de nombreuses activités pour les post-vivants… » Mince, il y avait encore d'autres choses, non ? Qu'est-ce que Mondingus lui avait raconté, déjà ? Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une histoire de piscine d'éther, mais impossible de s'en souvenir avec certitude…

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait plus de moi là-bas qu'ici ? l'interrompit le fantôme.

\- Eh bien, c'est un établissement pour les touristes souhaitant visiter un château hanté. Pour les sensations fortes, vous voyez ? Mais ils n'ont pas de fantôme pour l'instant, et les managers sont obligés de recourir à des trucs pour effrayer les touristes. Mais vous n'auriez quasiment rien à faire ! Un peu de bruit, déplacer des objets, peut-être une petite apparition de temps en temps… C'est une opportunité unique. » conclut-il avec ce qu'il espérait être la voix d'un commercial convaincant.

Ce n'était pas franchement illégal. Pas tout à fait légal non plus, pour être honnête. Faire venir des fantômes dans un établissement destiné à une clientèle moldue, juste pour faire de la publicité à l'hôtel… C'était flirter avec les limites de la loi du Secret Magique. Mais Rémus avait vraiment besoin d'argent, et Mondingus avait besoin d'un expert en Défense contre les forces du Mal pour jouer les chasseurs de fantôme, alors… Rémus s'était dit que ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Tout le monde sortait gagnant de l'affaire.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas, trancha le fantôme.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est si bien que ça ici ?

\- Vous voulez rire ? Il n'y a rien à faire quand on est un fantôme. A part peut-être regarder les jolies filles, mais est-ce qu'il y a seulement des femmes dans cet hôtel ? J'ai l'impression que tous les clients sont des hommes ! Et je peux vous dire qu'ils ont des activités pas très catholiques. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la position dans laquelle j'ai vu les occupants de la 209 pas plus tard que la semaine dernière !

\- J'ai une très bonne imagination.

\- Tout ça pour dire qu'ici, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Même si j'ai appris quelques trucs intéressants sur l'anatomie masculine, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Le fantôme lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Dire que Rémus avait envisagé de profiter de la spacieuse douche dans sa chambre pour une petite séance de plaisir solitaire... Tant pis, il se coucherait frustré ce soir. De toute façon, avant de pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre, il lui fallait régler cette histoire.

« Si vous vous ennuyez, pourquoi tenez-vous tant à rester ici ?

\- Parce que c'est là où je suis mort. Et je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'ai pas trouvé le salaud qui m'a tué. »

Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Rémus prit une grande inspiration.

« Et si je parvenais à identifier votre meurtrier ?

\- Et pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

\- Pour vous aider ?

\- Ha ! fit le fantôme, pas crédule pour deux sous.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent et que je toucherai une commission sur votre relocalisation, avoua Rémus.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas vous trouver un travail honnête, espèce de fainéant ? »

Rémus grimaça. Il aimerait bien pouvoir exercer un travail honnête. C'était le ministère qui refusait qu'il le fasse. Il avait le sentiment que le fantôme n'était pas le type de personne ouverte d'esprit qui accepterait sans problème l'idée de converser avec un loup-garou.

« J'ai… une certaine condition qui m'interdit de travailler dans beaucoup de secteurs, commença-t-il, et…

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! aboya le fantôme. N'essayez pas de m'attendrir avec une histoire larmoyante ! _Te mêle pas des affaires des autres_ , comme disait toujours mon vieux père. Mais l'orchestre de scie me tente bien. Si vous trouvez celui qui m'a tué, je pourrais envisager de réfléchir à votre proposition. »

Super. Si Rémus voulait toucher son argent, il lui suffisait de jouer les détectives pour résoudre un meurtre vieux de plusieurs siècles. Pas de problème. A travers la petite fenêtre sous la toiture, Rémus contempla la Lune qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Dans quatre jours, elle serait pleine. Ça lui laissait bien peu de temps…

Foutu Mondingus.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Marché conclu, Monsieur…

\- McDougal. William McDougal. Et je ne vous sers pas la main, je ne veux pas que vous me refiliez votre condition, quelle qu'elle soit. »

...

* * *

...

Rémus avait mis du temps à trouver la tombe de William McDougal, dernier membre de la famille McDougal à avoir vécu au manoir qui accueillait aujourd'hui le complexe hôtelier, car sa section du petit cimetière était pour ainsi dire surpeuplée. Visiblement, malgré le fait que la petite île avait été épargnée par la guerre, le XVIIème siècle avait été rude pour la population locale, et les tombes de défunts emportés à tous âges s'alignaient en rangs de plus en plus serrés. Au début du siècle suivant, il ne devait plus être possible d'y faire rentrer le moindre cercueil même avec un chausse-pied, et quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'annexer le terrain de l'autre côté du sentier pour agrandir le cimetière. La tâche de Rémus avait été d'autant plus compliquée que William ne se souvenait pas de l'année de sa mort. « C'était il y a plus de 300 ans, comment voulez-vous que je m'en souvienne ! » avait-il bougonné, vexé, quand Rémus s'en était étonné.

Rémus avait fini par la trouver dans un petit carré aux sépultures un peu plus luxueuses, réservé aux habitants du manoir.

Sur la pierre, au-dessous des armoiries familiales, était gravé : « William McDougal, 1617-1653 ». C'était tout. Pas de « A notre regretté William » ni de « Nous ne l'oublierons jamais ». William n'avait pas d'enfant, plus de famille, et n'était pas très apprécié de son vivant. « Je me demande bien pourquoi. » avait murmuré Rémus en l'apprenant. Cela dit, la tombe était dans un état étonnement bon, comparée à ses voisines.

Les seules connaissances en investigation que possédait Rémus lui venaient de sa lecture de romans policiers. Le fait de pouvoir converser avec la victime aurait dû faciliter la résolution du meurtre, mais William affirmait ne pas se souvenir de ses dernières heures de vie. Un instant il se promenait dans la forêt de l'île, et l'instant suivant il se réveillait au manoir, avec un bandage à la tête en plus et un cœur qui bat en moins. S'inspirant des méthodes du détective dans _Le crime du Poudlard Express_ (qui était paraît-il l'adaptation d'un célèbre roman moldu), Rémus avait demandé à William s'il connaissait des personnes qui auraient pu lui en vouloir. « Tout le monde au village me détestait. Une belle bande de moldus hargneux ! » Outre le fait que William était aussi aimable qu'un sinistros, les villageois le trouvait étrange et des rumeurs de sorcellerie couraient à son sujet – pas complètement à tort.

Rémus ne voyait pas quelles autres informations il pouvait tirer de la pierre tombale, et décida de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il aurait raté le symbole s'il n'était pas tombé en plein dessus - littéralement. Les mains dans les poches pour se protéger de l'air vif du petit matin, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Et là, juste sous son nez, était gravé le même blason qui se trouvait sur la tombe de William, le blason des McDougal. Rémus se releva péniblement. Il se trouvait devant une petite tombe à l'écart des autres, juste à l'orée des bois. « Prudence Gaudin, 1616-1633. La fiancée du diable. » lut-il. Encore des accusations de sorcellerie, peut-être ? S'il en croyait les dates, William avait dû connaître Prudence lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais pourquoi ses armoiries se trouvaient-elles sur sa tombe ? Prudence était-elle elle aussi une vraie sorcière ? A tout hasard, Rémus tapota la pierre de sa baguette magique. A sa grande surprise, sous l'effet du sortilège de revelio, le blason des McDougal se transforma en une inscription, à moitié effacée par le temps. Il lut péniblement : « Pardon. William. ».

...

* * *

...

Rémus regagna l'hôtel par le sentier des écoliers dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Il ne savait trop que faire de ce nouvel indice. En quoi faisait-il avancer son enquête ? C'était juste une interrogation de plus. Décidément, le métier de détective était bien compliqué.

L'air se réchauffait doucement, et une belle journée de printemps s'annonçait. Le parc de l'hôtel, très bien entretenu, était peuplé d'arbres magnifiques et le sentier était bordé de buissons taillés avec soin. A défaut de l'avoir aidé dans son enquête, cette petite promenade matinale lui avait ouvert l'appétit, et Rémus décida de s'arrêter prendre un café et un croissant. Il s'installa dans le restaurant, encore quasiment désert à cette heure, et fut rejoint par Eggsy qui lui apporta le petit déjeuner.

« Putain, vous avez vu qui est là ? »

Rémus suivit son regard. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés traversait le hall.

« Qui c'est ?

\- C'est une putain de célébrité ! Sherlock Holmes ! Il y a ce blog sur lui, vous savez ? »

Rémus, qui ne savait pas ce qu'était un blog, resta silencieux.

« C'est un grand détective. Il résout toutes les enquêtes juste comme ça ! Comme par magie !

\- Comme par magie, hein ? Il a bien de la chance. »

...

* * *

...

Rémus grimpa pesamment l'escalier qui menait aux combles. Les fantômes étaient plus faciles à repérer la nuit, mais maintenant qu'il savait où trouver William, il avait bon espoir de le retrouver sans difficulté en journée. Et effectivement, à peine avait-il tourné au coin de l'aile est qu'il aperçut la silhouette translucide.

« Encore là, hein ? bougonna William en guise de salutation.

\- Je suis allé voir votre tombe, expliqua Rémus.

\- Oh, ne vous donnez pas la peine de la fleurir ! Avec tous les gens qui ont dû pisser dessus, aucune plante n'y survivrait ! »

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, William, mais elle était plutôt bien entretenue. Bien qu'un peu à l'étroit. Le cimetière avait l'air de se remplir vite, à l'époque. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Fièvre doxique, répondit gravement William. Les forêts de l'île étaient infestées de ces saloperies de doxys, à cause des marécages, je crois. Les moldus les prenaient pour de gros moustiques. Bien sûr, c'est très facile de soigner une morsure de doxy par la magie. Mais les moldus de l'île ont été décimés. La fièvre du moustique, ils appelaient ça.

\- C'est terrible, murmura Rémus, horrifié. Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas pu les aider ? »

William éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des autres, vous vous rappelez ? Encore moins de celles des moldus. La sagesse de mon vieux père. »

Rémus dut respirer un bon coup pour ravaler la vague d'antipathie que lui inspirait William et son ridicule paternel. Certes, on ne pouvait pas résoudre par magie tous les problèmes des moldus, ou on n'en finirait jamais. Mais il aurait suffi de quelques petits sorts discrets et des dizaines de vies auraient pu être sauvées ! Au lieu de ça, William avait choisi de s'entêter dans ses principes stupides.

Rémus décida qu'il était inutile de ménager ce sinistre personnage.

« Qui est Prudence Gaudin ? » demanda-t-il sans détour.

William tressaillit, et pour la première fois son visage sembla trahir une émotion autre que la mauvaise humeur.

« Qui vous a parlé de Prudence ?

\- J'ai vu votre mot sur sa pierre tombale. »

Le fantôme le jaugea un instant.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » annonça-t-il avant de se murer dans un silence boudeur.

Rémus croisa les bras et prit sa voix la plus autoritaire :

« William, j'ai bien compris que vous ne m'aimiez pas – je ne suis pas sûr que vous aimiez qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Mais si vous voulez que je trouve celui qui vous a tué, il va falloir que vous vous montriez un peu plus coopératif. Alors soyez raisonnable, et dites-moi qui est Prudence. »

Les yeux du fantôme jetaient des éclairs, et Rémus crut un instant qu'il allait tourner les talons – enfin, faire demi-tour en flottant – et le planter là. Mais William poussa un soupir douloureux et se mit à parler, si bas que Rémus dut s'approcher de quelques pas pour l'entendre.

« Mon père me disait toujours que j'aurais des ennuis si je m'occupais des affaires des moldus. Ma mère ne voulait pas que je traîne au village, elle disait que ce n'était pas digne de l'héritier d'une famille noble et que ce n'était pas sûr, car la chasse aux sorcières était courante à l'époque et mes parents craignaient qu'on ne découvre nos pouvoirs. Mais j'étais jeune – et bête bien sûr – et il y avait cette fille… Prudence, la fille de l'apothicaire. Cet été là, il avait fait spécialement chaud et les doxys avaient proliféré dans la forêt. J'étais de retour de Poudlard quand la fièvre doxique a commencé à se répandre. La petite sœur de Prudence est tombée malade. Je voulais seulement l'aider… Et puis j'étais content d'avoir une occasion d'impressionner Prudence. Alors je lui ai dit que je pouvais soigner sa sœur. Elle m'a emmené auprès d'elle et j'ai fièrement sorti ma baguette et jeté le sort de guérison. Mais l'apprenti de son père nous a surpris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu exactement. Un groupe s'est rassemblé, mené par Gowan le forgeron, et a pénétré de force dans la maison. J'ai voulu jeter un sortilège de désillusion sur Prudence et moi pour que nous puissions fuir discrètement, mais j'étais encore un simple élève de Poudlard, je ne maîtrisais pas bien le sortilège et j'étais paniqué. Ça n'a pas dû bien marcher. J'ai été bousculé, je me suis cogné la tête en tombant et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais toujours désillusionné et il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je suis rentré au manoir. Il s'est passé une semaine avant que j'ose retourner au village. C'est là que j'ai appris que Prudence avait été condamnée pour sorcellerie. L'apprenti a cru que c'était elle qui avait lancé le sort. L'histoire a fini par se savoir même parmi les sorciers et j'ai été exclu de Poudlard. C'était avant la signature du code du Secret Magique, mais j'avais fait de la magie devant les moldus et ma bêtise avait eu pour conséquence la mort de l'un d'eux, ainsi que la mise en danger de toutes les familles sorcières dans les environs de l'île. Ma baguette a été brisée. Mes parents ne se sont jamais remis de cette honte et ils sont morts quelques années plus tard. Moi, je suis resté au manoir. Où aurais-je pu aller ? Les moldus me soupçonnaient de sorcellerie à cause de mon amitié avec Prudence. Et les sorciers me considéraient comme un traître et un paria. Mais j'étais bien content de rester seul. J'avais voulu me mêler des affaires des autres et j'avais tué mon amie. Vous dites que je ne vous aime pas, Rémus, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai rien contre vous. Seulement, je sais que mon vieux père avait raison, et que quand on met son nez dans ce qui ne nous regarde pas, même avec de bonnes intentions, rien de bon ne peut en sortir. »

Rémus avait la gorge serrée, et il dut déglutir à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à s'exprimer.

« William, dit-il doucement. Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. C'était un accident…

\- Ha ! Allez dire ça à Prudence ! Non Rémus, j'ai mis Prudence en danger et j'ai échoué à la protéger. Je suis fautif. »

Voyant que rien ne pourrait ébranler la conviction de William, Rémus préféra changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux villageois qui vous avaient attaqué ?

\- Rien du tout. Les cas de fièvre doxique ont diminué, et ils clamaient que c'était dû à l'exécution de la sorcière. Mais l'épidémie est revenue en force quelques années plus tard. Cette fois, je n'ai pas essayé d'aider : ce n'était pas mes oignons. Je n'avais même plus de baguette magique, de toute façon. L'année de ma mort a été particulièrement meurtrière. Malheureusement, ce salaud de Gowan n'a jamais été mordu. Je voyais bien l'ambiance quand je venais au village chercher des provisions : ils murmuraient que la maladie était l'œuvre du diable, et que l'esprit de la sorcière était de retour. C'était lui qui encourageait tout ça. Et moi, je vivais à l'écart, les gens me trouvait bizarre… Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne m'accuse d'être un sorcier. Je ne m'attendais pas à mourir en me promenant dans les bois ce jour-là, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça m'ait beaucoup surpris.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que vous êtes mort ? Ils vous ont exécuté pour sorcellerie ?

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui m'a tué. Si c'est ce dragon de Gowan qui m'a fait ça. »

Rémus redescendit lentement du grenier, perdu dans ses pensées. Il commençait à y voir un peu plus clair dans cette affaire, mais était loin de l'avoir résolue. Et avec la pleine Lune qui approchait, il était temps qu'il demande l'aide d'un expert.

...

* * *

...

Rémus frappa à la porte.

« Revenez plus tard ! » cria une voix dans la suite.

Dépité, Rémus s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans le hall de l'hôtel, habillé d'une robe de chambre en soie.

« Sherlock ! s'indigna la voix à l'intérieur. J'aimerais qu'on ait une conversation, tous les deux.

\- Pas maintenant, John, dit Sherlock par-dessus son épaule. C'est peut-être important. » Il se tourna vers Rémus. « Oui ?

\- Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Oh. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un détective et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider. Le jeune homme à la réception m'a donné le numéro de votre chambre…

\- Pourriez-vous en venir aux faits ? le coupa Sherlock avec impatience.

\- Oui, parce qu'après nous avons à parler, ajouta le dénommé John qui sortit de sa chambre pour se joindre à la conversation.

\- Prenez-votre temps. » dit Sherlock à Rémus, contredisant sa propre exhortation à faire vite un instant auparavant - ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de John.

Visiblement, Rémus interrompait quelque chose. Son regard passa du visage courroucé de John à celui de Sherlock, qui affichait l'air patient de qui est prêt à sauter sur la moindre excuse pour retarder une désagréable échéance.

« Je suis Rémus Lupin, je travaille pour l'hôtel. Je suis acousticien et…

\- Faux ! l'interrompit Sherlock.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas acousticien. Vous êtes un chômeur atteint d'une maladie honteuse.

\- Sherlock ! » soupira John en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Je vous prie de l'excuser, Monsieur Lupin. Il est peut-être un putain de génie, mais la politesse élémentaire lui passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. »

Rémus, qui fixait Sherlock, bouche-bée, l'entendit à peine.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

John leva les yeux au ciel et Sherlock prit une grande inspiration avant de débiter à toute allure :

« Oh, s'il vous plait, c'est absolument évident. La mauvaise qualité et l'usure de vos vêtements achetés d'occasion indiquent clairement des problèmes d'argent. Vous êtes seul, sans famille à entretenir, et pourtant vous ne pouvez même pas vous acheter des vêtements neufs ? Chômeur, donc. Les cernes sous vos yeux, votre maigreur et votre teint cireux sont le signe d'une fatigue anormale pour quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas. Malade. C'est probablement ce qui vous empêche de travailler. Votre situation devrait inspirer de la pitié à vos proches, et pourtant vous n'avez pas d'amis pour vous soutenir financièrement car votre maladie est mal acceptée par la société. MST, maladie mentale ? Pas assez de données. Mais les symptômes reviennent par phase – avec une périodicité mensuelle. J'ajouterai que vous êtes étranger, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de porter ce type de vêtements, le pantalon vous gêne - et pourtant vous parlez anglais sans aucune trace d'accent, ce qui est étonnant. Ou peut-être appartenez-vous à une communauté isolée du reste de la société ? Pas les gens du voyage, peut-être une espèce de secte… Hmm, je reconnais que je ne sais pas. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : vous n'êtes pas acousticien. »

Un silence ébahi suivit cette déclaration.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? demanda John qui s'efforçait de prendre un air blasé, même s'il parvenait mal à cacher son admiration devant cet exercice de déduction parfaitement exécuté.

\- J'ai fini, confirma tranquillement Sherlock. Alors, que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Lupin ? » Avant que Rémus ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il continua avec excitation : « Attendez une seconde ! Vous vous prétendez acousticien… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les bruits que nous avons entendu sous le toit hier soir ? Savez-vous d'où ils proviennent ? »

Rémus décida qu'il était inutile d'essayer de mentir sur les raisons de sa présence à l'hôtel. Ce type était incroyable, il le percerait à jour en un instant. Aussi opta-t-il pour la vérité.

« En quelque sorte, mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'objet de ma présence. J'enquête sur un meurtre.

\- J'adore les meurtres. » commenta Sherlock. Ne sachant comment réagir à cette remarque quelque peu dérangeante, Rémus choisit de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« C'est un meurtre qui a eu lieu il y a très longtemps, au XVIIème siècle. La victime appartient - enfin, appartenait - à la famille qui possédait ce manoir. Le village à côté s'était lancé dans une chasse aux sorcières, et lui-même a souvent été accusé de sorcellerie. A tort. » se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

\- Evidemment, à tort, fit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Evidemment. Bref, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a été assassiné. Je cherche par qui. »

Sherlock leva un sourcil.

« J'aurais besoin de voir le corps pour déterminer la cause de la mort. Avez-vous exhumé le squelette ?

\- Euh, non. Mais il se trouve que j'ai vu le corps… euh… sur une gravure d'époque. Voilà. Et il a été blessé à la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu voir la plaie car elle est bandée.

\- Et les circonstances de la mort ?

\- Il se promenait dans la forêt, et il est mort. Il ne se souvient de rien.

\- Ça doit être l'effet du choc à la tête.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva la tête et découvrit les sourcils froncés de John et le regard intense de Sherlock que Rémus comprit qu'il venait de faire une énorme gaffe.

« Monsieur Lupin, pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous sauriez ce dont un mort se souvient ? »

Par le caleçon de Merlin, il était dans le pétrin.

« Comment avez-vous eu ces renseignements ? continua implacablement Sherlock devant son silence éloquent.

\- Je ne peux rien dire.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne m'en dites pas plus, insista Sherlock.

\- Je ne peux vraiment rien dire. C'est… secret. Top secret, répondit pitoyablement Rémus.

\- Alors je ne peux rien pour vous, déclara Sherlock d'un air boudeur.

\- Désolé, Monsieur Lupin, et bonne chance pour votre enquête. » conclut John avant de lui fermer sans ménagement la porte à la figure.

Rémus soupira, dépité, et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il n'avait aucune piste, aucune idée pour la suite. Comment retrouver la trace d'événements qui s'étaient produits si longtemps auparavant ? On ne pouvait même plus dire que la piste était froide : elle était gelée !

Il avait presque atteint l'escalier quand une porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans son dos. Il se retourna, étonné.

« Monsieur Lupin, tonna Sherlock qui avait troqué sa robe de chambre pour son manteau. Vous devez interroger le témoin. » Il leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Rémus. « Faites un peu marcher vos neurones, bon Dieu ! Vous avez dit que la blessure de la victime était bandée. Donc il y avait un médecin sur place. Parlez au médecin.

\- Mais comment ? Tout ça s'est passé il y a des siècles ! »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« Utilisez la même magie qui vous a permis de savoir qu'un homme ne se rappelait pas de sa propre mort. » fit Sherlock avant de dépasser Rémus dans le tourbillon de son grand manteau noir et de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

Visiblement, John n'aurait pas la conversation qu'il désirait tant…

Mais Rémus n'était pas plus avancé. Qu'était-il censé faire de l'indication de Sherlock ? Le temps pressait. La pleine Lune n'était plus que dans trois jours. Il lui faudrait retourner chez lui, loin des moldus, où il pourrait s'enfermer pour sa transformation. Trois jours pour résoudre un mystère vieux de trois siècles, et il n'avait pas la moindre piste.

...

* * *

...

Découragé, Rémus regagna sa chambre pour un peu de repos. La Lune commençait déjà à prélever son tribut et la maigre énergie qu'il avait au réveil s'envolait aussi vite qu'un Nimbus 2000. Il attrapa sur le rebord de la fenêtre l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'un hibou avait déposé aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il déplia le journal, jeta un coup d'œil à la une et manqua de s'étouffer.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés s'étalait un visage sale et amaigri mais que Rémus aurait reconnu entre mille. Celui de Sirius Black.

« Sirius Black évadé d'Azkaban. » Rémus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible ! Personne ne pouvait s'évader de la prison insulaire. Mais Sirius était un sorcier extrêmement doué. Sirius qui ne respectait aucune autorité. Sirius qui n'avait pas son pareil pour échapper aux punitions qui venaient souvent récompenser les frasques des maraudeurs. Sirius et ses grands éclats de rire aussi joyeux qu'indiscrets. Rémus ferma les yeux pour bloquer le flot de souvenirs qui manquait de le submerger. La trahison de Sirius, la mort de ses amis… Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à eux, au petit Peter, à James et à Lily. Et aussi à Harry, qu'il avait à peine connu avant que la tragédie ne frappe sa famille. Et voilà que le fou furieux qui avait livré ses parents à une mort certaine était à nouveau en liberté. Quelqu'un protégeait-il Harry ?

Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire, de toute façon ? Il était un loup-garou, un marginal. Il n'apportait que les problèmes avec lui, et Harry n'avait sûrement pas besoin de ça. C'était au ministère de la magie de s'organiser pour le protéger, pas à lui.

Etait-il aussi lâche que William ? William avait baissé les bras à cause de l'acte tragique commis par des villageois terrorisés et pétris de superstition. Il préférait se complaire dans la colère que lui inspirait le souvenir de leur rejet. Ressassait-il encore une culpabilité pour avoir mené Prudence à sa perte et abandonné le village à son sort ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il était resté à hanter l'hôtel au lieu de continuer sa route ? Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la situation de Rémus ! Lui n'avait rien à apporter à la communauté magique, alors que William aurait pu aider le village. Bien sûr, la magie n'était pas une solution à long terme aux problèmes des moldus, mais peut-être aurait-il pu tenir les doxys à l'écart le temps que la médecine moldue trouva comment guérir la fièvre doxique – ou fièvre du moustique, comme ils disaient.

« Parlez au médecin. » lui avait dit Sherlock. Oh.

...

* * *

...

Rémus monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au comble. Il avança doucement dans le grenier, regardant partout autour de lui. Où était-il ? C'était là, quelque part, il en était sûr… Là, il se souvenait de cette vieille commode bancale. Effectivement, un peu plus loin sur la droite, il l'aperçut : le portrait d'une femme à l'acrylique, appuyé contre un mur. Il souleva la toile. « Modesty Highheart, 1622-1698. Guérit l'île d'Eriska de la fièvre du moustique. » Elle devait donc être guérisseuse, et d'après les dates, elle avait dû exercer au moment de la mort de William. Rémus souffla doucement sur la poussière accumulée sur la peinture.

« Oh la la, ça chatouille ! »

Rémus fut tellement surpris qu'il en laissa tomber le cadre.

« Dis-donc, cher Monsieur, je vous prierais de me manipuler avec un peu plus de précautions !

\- Désolé Madame Highheart, s'amenda Rémus en redressant le tableau. J'ignorais que vous étiez une sorcière.

\- Oh non, mon cher, je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique. Mais mon mari était sorcier ! C'est lui qui a peint le tableau.

\- Je ne savais pas que les moldus et les sorciers se mariaient à votre époque.

\- Il y a toujours eu des couples mixtes. L'amour ne connaît pas de frontière, comme on dit ! Mais c'est vrai que la cohabitation était difficile entre le village et les familles sorcières qui habitaient les environs. Toutes ces chasses à la sorcières… C'était une triste époque. Heureusement, les choses ont commencé à s'arranger dans les années 50 – 1650, je veux dire, bien sûr. »

Rémus posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Madame Highheart, connaissez-vous William McDougal ?

\- Tout le monde connaissait William McDougal ! Le pauvre homme habitait ce manoir. Enfant, il nous rendait souvent visite. Mais après ce qui est arrivé à Prudence… Il vivait en reclus, seul dans cette grande demeure. Il venait rarement au village et on racontait de drôle de choses sur lui. Mais c'était un homme au grand cœur, au final. Très courageux.

\- Sauriez-vous comment il est mort ?

\- Oh, mon cher, c'est une bien triste histoire. Figurez-vous que William McDougal est mort en me sauvant la vie, et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Racontez-moi tout, Madame Highheart. »

...

* * *

...

Rémus parcourut en courant les combles de l'aile ouest du manoir. L'aile est et l'aile centrale étaient vides. Mais où donc était ce fichu fantôme ? Il se précipita en apercevant du mouvement un peu plus loin.

« William !

\- Oh, ne me sautez pas dessus comme ça ! grogna William. J'ai failli mourir de peur ! Enfin, quand je dis "mourir"… »

Rémus éclata de rire et même William parut un peu moins bougon que d'habitude.

Rémus finit de récupérer son souffle avant d'annoncer :

« J'ai trouvé ! Je sais qui vous a tué. Modesty m'a tout raconté.

\- Modesty ? La sœur de Prudence ? s'étonna William. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit, mais c'est sans doute un beau ramassis de sottises dignes d'une plume à papote ! Elle doit me détester pour ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur – même si c'est arrivé parce que je l'ai guérie de la fièvre doxique. Ha, elle pourrait être un peu plus reconnaissante quand même !

\- Attendez, laissez-moi parler avant de râler. »

Le concept était sans doute étranger à William, mais il consentit à laisser Rémus lui rapporter le récit de Modesty.

« Vous m'avez dit qu'avec le retour de l'épidémie de fièvre doxique, les villageois voulaient lancer une nouvelle chasse à la sorcière. Mais ce n'est pas vous qu'ils ont visé : c'est Modesty. Elle était la sœur d'une personne condamnée pour sorcellerie et une femme de science - ce qui n'est jamais bien vu par les hommes. C'était donc une coupable toute désignée. Elle cueillait des plantes médicinales dans la forêt quand ils l'ont attaquée. La plupart ne portaient que des armes improvisées, des fourches ou des gourdins, mais il y avait aussi deux ou trois mousquets que les hommes avaient ramenés des guerres des Trois Royaumes. Ils s'apprêtaient à exécuter Modesty quand vous êtes intervenu.

\- Moi ? Je suis intervenu ? fit un William incrédule.

\- Modesty dit que vous êtes arrivé en courant et vous avez exhorté les villageois à cesser cette folie. Vous disiez que Prudence avait déjà payé pour vous, et que vous ne les laisseriez pas prendre sa sœur. Mais ils ne voulaient rien savoir, et il y a eu des tirs. Modesty a pensé que sa dernière heure était venue, mais vous avez invoqué un bouclier pour la protéger.

\- Mais comment ? Je n'avais même plus de baguette.

\- Magie spontanée. Elle se manifeste souvent chez les enfants et en cas d'émotion forte. Vous avez sauvé la vie de Modesty, mais vous-même étiez sans protection et un tir vous a atteint à la tête. Apparemment, votre bouclier était tellement impressionnant qu'il a ôté toute velléité combative aux chasseurs de sorcières. Modesty a tenté de vous soigner, en vain. Mais quand la tension s'est apaisée, les villageois ont reconnu qu'ils l'avaient accusée à tort. En votre mémoire, elle a milité avec ferveur pour mettre fin aux chasses aux sorcières et permettre une cohabitation harmonieuse entre moldus et sorciers. Elle-même a épousé un sorcier, monsieur Highheart. Par son mari, elle a eu accès à des ouvrages sur les créatures magiques, et est parvenue à créer un remède moldu contre la fièvre doxique qui a définitivement libéré le village des épidémies. C'était une femme brillante ! Et sans votre intervention – sans vos deux interventions - elle n'aurait pas pu faire tout ça. »

William le fixait, bouche bée. Et puis, petit à petit, un miracle se produisit : son habituel masque de mauvaise humeur sembla disparaître, chassé par le doux sourire qui éclairait son visage.

« Eh bien, pour une nouvelle… Je suis désolé, Rémus, mais je crois que je ne vais pas honorer ma promesse.

\- Vous restez à l'hôtel ? demanda Rémus, déçu.

\- Non, je crois que je vais plutôt continuer, finalement. Voir ce qu'il y a… après. Peut-être que je retrouverai Prudence.

\- Oh. Je vous souhaite bon voyage, alors ? »

William lui lança un sourire radieux. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi apaisé. Une lueur chaude et vibrante se répandit autour de lui et l'enveloppa peu à peu. Rémus écarquilla les yeux en voyant le fantôme… s'effacer. Son corps, déjà transparent, était de moins en moins présent.

« Attendez ! s'écria soudain Rémus en se rappelant le vœux initial de William. Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui a tiré le coup qui vous a tué ?

\- Franchement, Rémus, je m'en fiche comme du premier caleçon de Merlin ! Mais merci pour votre aide ! »

Et dans un dernier éclat de rire, William s'évapora.

...

* * *

...

Rémus boucla sa valise et consulta sa montre parlante – qui semblait avoir définitivement perdu la parole : le sort de mutisme de l'avant-veille avait eu raison de son mécanisme vieillissant. Il lui restait deux heures avant le passage du bac qui lui ferait quitter l'île. Il avait averti le directeur de l'hôtel que les bruits dans la toiture ne se reproduiraient plus. Son explication inventée sur l'origine des perturbations était un peu hésitante, mais Monsieur Winters avait poliment évité toute remarque et paru soulagé de savoir le problème réglé.

Rémus parcourut la chambre du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Ne restait plus que l'exemplaire de la Gazette du jour et le portrait de Modesty posé devant la fenêtre. De temps en temps, le tableau émettait une exclamation ravie en voyant le vent agiter les feuillages des arbres du parc ou un oiseau voler devant la fenêtre. Le temps qu'elle avait passé entreposée dans le sinistre grenier de l'hôtel avait dû lui sembler bien long.

Rémus s'installa comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil pour reprendre sa lecture de la Gazette. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Sirius Black. Il soupira et tourna la page pour tomber sur la rubrique des petites annonces. Au milieu des âmes à la recherche de l'amour ou plus si affinité (« Sorcier 47 ans sensible et doux cherche sorcière 25-40 ans qui saura m'envoûter. »), un texte attira son attention : « Poudlard recherche un·e enseignant·e de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Merci d'adresser votre candidature par hibou au Professeur Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe. ».

Rémus contempla longuement le journal. Il avait toujours souhaité enseigner. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait apprises grâce à l'Ordre du Phoenix… Il pourrait les transmettre. Il pourrait apprendre à la jeune génération comment se protéger de la magie noire, en quoi son attrait était trompeur, comment ne pas reproduire les erreurs de leurs aînés… En fin de compte, peut-être y avait-il encore une place pour lui dans la communauté sorcière ?

« Modesty, demanda-t-il doucement, que diriez-vous d'un changement de programme ?

\- Vous ne me ramenez plus avec vous à Londres ? s'inquiéta la femme du tableau.

\- J'envisageais une autre destination. Pourquoi pas Poudlard ?

\- Oh, mon mari m'en a tellement parlé ! J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la fameuse école de sorcellerie ! »

Mu par un optimisme nouveau, Rémus rouvrit sa malle pour y pécher une plume et un parchemin. Il avait un CV à rédiger.


End file.
